Big Time Birthdays
by BabiieBri
Summary: When the guys forget her birthday, will Camille ever forgive them? And when Logan has a big surprise for her, will Logan get back in his girlfriends good graces?


_**Big Time Birthdays**_

**Chapter 1: Forgetting**

It was a beautiful day in California. The boys of Big Time Rush were enjoying their day off lounging by the amazing Palm Woods pool.

"Not that I'm complaining, but doesn't it feel good to have a day off?" asked James.

"That is complaining, but I agree. We have been working so hard lately it's like Gustavo was trying to work us to death." stated Logan.

"I never thought I would here the James Diamond say he was tired of living his dream." said Carlos.

"Not living, just working. I never thought being a pop band would be so much work."

"But it was all worth it." Kendall started. "If it wasn't for Gustavo and him working us so hard, we wouldn't be living in LA at the amazing Palm Woods with amazing friends, we would have never gone on tour and we would not have the best fans in the world."

"So we should be thanking Gustavo?"

"Yes."

"And we will, when we go back to work." said James not wanting to go to the studio on his day off.

Then Camille walked into the pool area and right up to the boys in a lovely dress.

"Hey guys." said the cheerful actress.

"Hey Camille" BTR said in unison.

"So," Camille twirled in a circle. "How do I look?"

"You look great"

"Amazing"

"Pretty"

"Beautiful"

Camille started to blush.

"Thanks guys"

"Why are you so dressed up? You have an audition?" asked the big time brains.

"No I don't have an audition" replied Camille. "My dad is taking me out to dinner to celebrate."

"What are you celebrating? Did you get a new part?" asked the big time leader.

The smile that was once on Camille's face now faded into a frown.

"No I didn't get a new part."

"Then what are you celebrating?" asked Carlos.

Before Camille could answer his question, her phone went off. The guys realized that Camille was not as cheerful as she was when she first approached them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Logan.

"No. My dad just texted me. I have to go."

Camille turned and started walking away.

"Have fun." said the rebel rush.

Camille turned and gave the guys a weak smile, then left.

"What do you think she's celebrating?" asked James.

"I don't know." replied Kendall. "But we better head back to the crib. Gustavo wants us in the studio by 8."

The boys got up and headed to 2J.

In 2J, Katie was sitting at the counter finishing up the present she was wrapping. Then the guys walked in.

"Hey Katie." said Kendall.

They looked at what she was doing with confusion on their faces.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wrapping this gift for Camille."

"Well she just went out to celebrate with her dad." explained James.

"I know. I talked to Camille this morning and told her I didn't finish it and that I would give it to her tomorrow. She said it wasn't necessary but I insisted."

"Why did you get Camille a present?" asked Carlos.

Katie was now the one giving the boys the confused look. Then a thought popped into her head.

"Do you guys know _**what**_ Camille is celebrating?" she asked.

All 4 boys shook their heads no.

"We thought she landed a new role but she said she didn't." explained Logan.

"She was gonna tell us, but then she had to leave." said James.

"Think really hard." Katie was shocked that they hadn't figured it out yet. "Why would someone be celebrating and getting presents?"

The boys started concentrating really hard for a second. Then a look of worry spread across their faces.

"It can't be."

"We didn't."

"How could we?"

"Katie, what's today's date?"

"Thursday, June 27th."

"We forgot Camille's birthday!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"How did we forget Camille's birthday?" asked the tall blonde. "She's one of our best friends."

"I don't know!" cried the youngest member of the band.

"We have to apologize to her." stated James.

"Katie, do you know what time Camille is supposed to be back?" asked Logan.

"Her reservation was at 7 and her dad made sure the restaurant wouldn't be packed so I would say at about 8."

"We should wait in the lobby so that we can apologize as soon as she gets back." suggested Carlos.

"Agreed!" said the rest of the band.

The boys of Big Time Rush headed towards the lobby.

In the lobby, Camille and her dad returned from their dinner early and were now waiting for the elevator.

"Hey dad, I think I'm gonna take the stairs."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just want to think about some things."

"Okay. I'll see you at home."

Her dad gave her a peck on the cheek and then Camille went into the stairwell. The elevator doors opened to reveal Big Time Rush.

"Mr. Roberts" said a shocked Logan. "I thought you were at dinner with Camille."

"We were, but after about 15 minutes she told me she wanted to come back. I don't understand it. She was so excited this morning."

The boys looked at each other with guilt.

"Where is she now?" asked Kendall.

"She decided to take the stairs, said she wanted to think about some things."

"Thanks." said James.

The guys ran into the stairwell. Mr. Roberts looked confused then stepped into the elevator and headed to his apartment.

On the fourth floor, Camille walks out of the stairway and starts to head to her apartment. The guys ran up the staircase and were now a few feet behind Camille. Before they could call her name, her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Camille

"Camille?"

"Hey!"

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear bestie, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Camille!"

"You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"Thanks. You're a great friend."

"So how was your day?" asked Jo.

Camille started to sob. The guys continued to listen to her conversation.

"It was okay." Camille lied.

"Cami, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." she lied again.

"Cam, don't lie to me."

"Fine," Camille decided to tell Jo the truth. "Everything was going great until I found out that the guys forgot about today."

"They did not."

"Yeah, they did."

"Oh my god! How could they forget?" Jo asked with shock in her voice.

"I don't know, but they did."

"Oh Cam, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Look I wish I could talk to you longer, but I have to get going." apologized Jo.

"Don't worry. I know we would talk for hours if you didn't have to get back on set. So go shoot a great movie and come home soon. I need my best friend. I'll call you tomorrow, k?"

"Sure. I miss you and try not to worry so much about the guys okay?"

"Okay and I miss you too. Bye Jo."

Camille hung up her phone and put it in her purse.

"Some birthday this is." said Camille to herself.

"Camille?" called Logan.

Camille turned in shock to face the guys.

"How long have you guys been there?"

"Awhile." said Kendall.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it." Replied James honestly.

"Is today really your birthday?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah it's my 17th birthday."

"Camille, we're really sorry." said Kendall.

"Yeah, if there's anything we can do to make it up to you…" started James.

"You don't have to make it up to me," interjected Camille. "Just forget it, just like you forgot today."

"We said we're sorry. We don't know what else to say to make you feel better." stated Logan.

"Nothing you can say can make me feel better, because this was my worst birthday ever." Camille decided to express to the guys how she felt. "I don't have my family here, except my dad; Jo is in New Zealand so I can't see my best friend and the only thing I had planned for today was ruined since I wasn't in a celebrating mood. So forgive me if I am just a little bit upset."

"Why do you care so much about _**us**_ remembering your birthday or not?' asked James.

Tears were now falling from Camille's eyes.

"Because I thought you guys were my best friends. Because of the fact that I am such a method actress, you guys, Jo and Katie are my only true friends. You guys are the only ones that accept me for me, flaws and all. I'm not saying that Lucy isn't a friend but I don't know her that well and I wouldn't really consider the Jennifers as friends." She then turned towards Logan. "And I kind of hoped that you would remember considering you're my boyfriend. I thought you cared about more than the others, but I guess I was wrong."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and then entered her apartment, leaving the 4 teen boys speechless. The guys turned and headed back to 2J, none of them uttering a word.


End file.
